El obsequio que entregó el mar
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/ ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sostener una mentira?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sostener una mentira?**

 **Ugo x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. El obsequio que entregó el mar.**

 **.**

Ugo sale de su hogar en la madrugada y se dirige a la pequeña embarcación que tiene. Dispone los utensilios necesarios y se adentra al mar con la esperanza de realizar por primera vez una buena pesca. Lanza la red y toma asiento para leer el libro en turno, uno que habla de seres míticos llamados sirenas. Se sonroja ligeramente y suspira cerrando los ojos, empleando la imaginación.

« _-Sería maravilloso encontrar una_. _Me haría compañía y con el tiempo a lo mejor se enamora de mi...si como no._ »

De pronto la red dió un jalón, tiró de ella confuso y depósito suavemente el contenido en la embarcación. Quedó perplejo, en su vida ha contemplado a un ser tan hermoso. Un niño de largo cabello azulino, piel blanca, sin palabras para describir esa belleza.

« _-¿Qué hacía en el agua? ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Está muerto?!_ »

Se inclinó para verificar su condición y suspiró aliviado.

« _-Solamente se ha desmayado. Será mejor que le lleve a casa para que pueda descansar apropiadamente. De todos modos rara vez atrapo algo._ »

...

Aladdin siente mucho frío pero el cuerpo le pesa horrores, es como si pretendiera dormir para siempre. De pronto le alarma la sensación de algo recorriendo su cuerpo y toma asiento abruptamente.

-Oh, por fin despiertas. Estabas mojado y pues-se sonrojó-me dió pena quitarte la ropa y...

El pequeño miró la toalla en las manos del hombre.

-Gracias, puedo continuar.

-Ah, si claro-se la extendió.

-Mmm creo que no va a ser suficiente. Estoy escurriendo por todos lados.

-Dudo que mis pantalones te queden pero tengo algunas playeras. ¿Quieres una?

-Solo si no es molestia.

-¡En lo absoluto!

Minutos más tarde Ugo mueve los pies nervioso a la orilla de la cama, hasta que escucha el elegante y suave caminar de su invitado. Se gira y casi colapsa. El niño ha soltado su cabello para que pueda secar más fácil y la prenda deja al descubierto desde un poco más arriba de la rodilla para abajo. Tragó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No qué onisan?

-¡Nada!-se hizo el silencio por cinco minutos-Ah, eh y bueno...¿qué hacías flotando en el mar?

El infante se removió como si le fuera incómoda la pregunta y no deseara hablar del tema. El otro entendió su equivocación y quiso reparar el daño.

-¡Eres una sirena! ¿Verdad?

-¿Uh?-los zafiros se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Si no sabes lo que...

-Las conozco, me gusta leer las aventuras de Sinbad-ojisan por un amigo. En una de sus historias es seducido por una y le lleva a un burdel, casi lo mata y...

-¿Entonces lo eres?

-Mmm-el rostro del mayor brilla de alegría-Si-sonrió.

-¡Genial! ¿Podrías cantar? Lo que sea esta bien.

-P-pero yo nunca...

-Por favor, se que es especial pero...

-Será la forma de agradecer el que hayas salvado mi vida.

Una sublime melodía escapó de los rosados labios, inocente, emotiva y dulce que sin embargo tiene impresa un poco de tristeza. El corazón adulto se comprime, baila y regocija. Jamás aparta la mirada o siquiera pestañea temeroso de perderse algún detalle. Y con esa facilidad cayó en su hechizo. El pequeño terminó su presentación y fue recibido por el aplauso de su minúsculo público.

-¡Fue maravilloso ah...!

-Aladdin-sonrió.

-Y-yo soy Ugo.

-¡Un placer Ugo-kun!

...

Dos días en ese lugar fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que al hombre para nada se le da la cocina.

-¡El desayuno está listo Ugo-kun!

-D-disculpa, se supone que estuvieras en cama y...

-Me siento bien así que no hay problema.

Se colocaron a la mesa y platicaron un rato.

-Así que eres un pescador. Mmm pero no entiendo, dices que casi nunca atrapas nada.

-No casi, jamás. Hasta que te encontré.

-Oh-se ruborizó-entonces, ¿cómo le haces para mantenerte? No me parece que tengas problemas económicos.

-Traduzco textos antiguos. Algunos nobles e incluso reyes me visitan. Pero sigo en este pueblo porque me gusta mucho. No sé como decirlo, es mágico.

-¿Crees que podías ser mi profesor?

-¿Eh?

-Sé algunas cosas pero quisiera aprender más.

-¡Pero claro! Ah...a veces no dejo de hablar y muchos consideran que soy un maniático del conocimiento.

-¡Eres genial!

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! Je je je.

...

Ugo le llevó al mercado luego del estudio, para comprarle algo de ropa y si bien este insistió que no era necesario, escogieron varias prendas.

-De verdad que estoy bien con tus playeras.

-Mereces más que prendas usadas. ¡Oh mira Aladdin!

Se detuvieron en un puesto y el hombre fijó su atención en una diadema de conchitas.

-¿La usarías?

-Por supuesto.

« _-Si te hace feliz seré tu sirena Ugo-kun._ _Seré lo que quieras. Solo no me alejes de tu lado_ , _como lo hizo mi abuelo._ »

...

Los días pasan y ese pequeño se convierte lentamente en el mítico ser, con decir que trae una túnica que deja al descubierto su pecho que cubre con un par de conchas. Y la diadema que solo retira de su cabello al bañarse y que aún trae suelto.

Pasaron el día como de costumbre hasta que llegó la noche y se fueron a dormir en la misma cama. Uno abrazado al otro porque hace poco Ugo notó que su invitado tiene pesadillas y tiembla sin control, teme que se haga daño.

-¡Waaaah!

El agudo grito infantil casi le infarta en plena madrugada. Le toma por los hombros y advierte que está empapado en sudor además de convulsionar violentamente.

-Aladdin, Aladdin...

-No abuelo, por favor...

-¡Reacciona te lo suplico!

-¿Eh?-desorientado-U-ugo...kun.

Este le abrazó de manera protectora.

-Ya, ya. Todo está bien.

-No es así. Te mentí, no puedo ser tu sirena. Un niño...uno al que su abuelo lanzó desde un yate, yo creí que...no soy bueno. Lo lamento, lo siento tanto, perdón.

El adulto tomó el diminuto rostro entre sus manos.

-Ya lo sabía...

-¿Eh?

-No tengo idea de que nombre darte. Vas más allá de todo conocimiento. Aladdin yo...

Se sonrojó, cerró los ojos e intentó huir pero se atoró con la ropa y terminando aplastando al pequeño, besando sus labios. Se apartó de un salto y quedó clavado al suelo, aterrado.

-Ugo-kun, ¿qué me hiciste?-ruborizado.

-¿Eh? B-bueno un y tu por y ah, ¿eh?

-Je je je. ¿Podrías darme otro?

-¿Cómo?

-Fue agradable. Me siento más cerca de ti. Ya no importa si mi abuelo no me quiere o si no tengo una familia con la cual volver. Eres lo único que necesito. Te quiero.

-También yo...no, te amo.

-¡Oh!

Volvieron a besarse, superficialmente. Uno es demasiado inocente y el otro tímido para llegar más lejos.

-Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?

Completamente ignorante debido a su corta edad. Ugo se siente como todo un abusivo y quizá lo sea pero ya no puede detener el sentimiento que nació al oírlo cantar. El enorme obsequio que ofreció el mar.

-Ah, puedes quitarte las conchas cuando quieras, seguro es incómodo.

-Oh no, me gustan mucho. Y si eres feliz viéndome así también lo soy-sonrió.

El hombre llora sintiendo que le corrompió de alguna manera. Pero confía sea un juego y cuando llegue a la madurez rectifique el camino y si no...bueno de cualquier manera le queda bien, ¿que más da?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si Ugo se obsesionara con los conocimientos y de ahí con los seres descritos en los textos estaría feliz de tener a su propia sirena. Como yo lo sería si chiquito bebé fuese real ;O; por qué no lo es? Nos vemos la próxima~.**


End file.
